Blood and chocolate
by Riinu
Summary: Le Seigneur Noir a triomphé. Dorénavant, tout l'espoir repose sur les épaules de Hermione. Comment réagir face au meurtrier de sa vie ? Devant ce qui semble être impossible, choisira-t-il le goût du sang ou du chocolat ?
1. Chapter 1 : Expédition temporelle

Chapitre 1 : Expédition temporelle

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le champ de bataille. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit soudainement sur terre ; chacune des gouttes fouettant avec violence le visage des trois personnes encore debout. Un bruit assourdissant déchira finalement l'air. Hermione sursauta, retenant un cri effrayé. Un simple regard d'Harry lui fit signe de se calmer. Il ne restait que peu de temps. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son meilleur ami et chuchota une formule magique. Harry sourit, enleva ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez, non sans adresser un hochement de tête à la jeune fille. Hermione lui rendit son sourire puis les deux jeunes gens retrouvèrent leur concentration.  
Un peu plus loin, Ron adressa un signe de pouce à Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit, signifiant qu'il avait compris et montra une petite cavité creusée dans la roche à Hermione. Sans un mot, cette dernière lui serra le bras. Il l'enveloppa d'un regard tendre, les yeux pleins d'amour fraternel. Les larmes de la jeune fille lui montèrent aux yeux. Harry tendit la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux dégoulinant de pluie, derrière son oreille. N'y tenant plus, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant avec toute la force du désespoir. Le survivant lui rendit son étreinte :

-N'oublie pas, murmura-t-il.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Hermione hocha la tête. Satisfait, Harry se tourna vers Ron. Les mots ne pouvaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles lui revenait en mémoire. Il laissa ses souvenirs le submerger, lui procurant ainsi la force de vaincre celui qui avait privée sa vie de l'amour de ses parents. Puis, après un dernier regard à Ron, il sortit des feuillages et se précipita vers la cavité. Le dernier souvenir que Hermione eut de Harry, fut le sourire resplendissant qu'il leur adressa, avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.  
Hermione attendit. Elle crut que cette attente n'allait jamais finir. Ron l'avait rejoint et l'entourait de ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles tendus au travers ses habits, mouillés par la pluie. Soudain, il y eut un éclair qui n'avait rien de naturel, un hurlement de douleur et le silence. Enfin, un rire retentissant retentit, suivi de hurlements de joie.  
Hermione ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur l'envahir. Ca y est. Tout était fini. Une légère pression la ramena à la réalité. Ron, tremblant, lui fit signe de le suivre ; sans un mot, Hermione obéit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le QI d'un zombie. Elle se laisser guider par le gryffondor, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent au QG de l'ordre. Les membres étaient là, le visage crispé, attendant le verdict. Incapable de souffler le moindre mot, Hermione se tourna vers Ron. D'une voix rauque qui lui était inhabituelle, il marmonna :

-Ca y est.

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Les membres de l'ordre soupirèrent. Puis, se détachant du groupe, Remus prit les mains d'Hermione.

-Il faut y aller.

-Attends, supplia Tonks, la voix tremblante. Remus, tu ne peux pas…

-Non seulement je le peux, mais en plus je vais le faire. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. C'est ce que nous avons tous décidé. Hermione, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es notre seul espoir.

-Remus, s'il te plaît…le retour ! souffla Tonks, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione était dans l'impossibilité d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Elle fixait Remus en silence, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Ron sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. Elle était si belle en cet instant. Elle était là et pourtant, elle semblait détachée du moment. Puis le plus lentement possible, sachant que son geste scellera à jamais son destin, elle hocha la tête. Tonks poussa un soupire de résignation et Ron lui tourna le dos, monta directement dans sa chambre, non sans avoir claqué la porte avec sa douceur naturelle.  
Les larmes coulèrent de plus belles sur le visage d'Hermione mais, ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'elle accepta la fiole de liquide vert pomme que lui tendait Remus. La jeune fille déboucha le récipient et regarda tour à tour les visages des membres de l'ordre présent. Elle y lisait tout l'amour, la confiance et l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle. Comme Harry l'avait fait auparavant, elle imprima chacun des visages levés vers afin de ne jamais les oublier, puis levant la coupe, elle murmura :

-A Harry.

Et, sans plus aucune autre formalité, elle avala le contenu d'une traite. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Remus poussa un soupir tandis que Tonks et Ginny, ainsi que d'autres, laissèrent libre cours à leurs sanglots.

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la dernière lueur d'espoir.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Les dés étaient lancés. Tout reposait entre les mains d'Hermione, maintenant.

***

Une détonation, une lumière aveuglante et un atterrissage mouvementé, voilà ce qui suivit le breuvage de la potion. Hermione se heurta violemment la tête contre le sol et mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se trouvait dans un bureau qui semblait appartenir à un propriétaire assez excentrique. Un tas d'objet loufoques et des bibelots sans grande utilité, encombraient une table déjà surchargée de parchemins. La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal et entreprit son exploration visuelle de la pièce. Le bureau en lui-même était assez agréable. Un grand tableau représentant deux voiliers pris en pleine tempête, était suspendu en haut d'une petite commode poussiéreuse. Le tableau était immobile et pendant un instant, Hermione sentit son cœur lâcher. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. La potion avait été créée avec minutie et précision. Elle l'avait recommencé, avait vérifié au moins une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle n'avait rien omis dans sa préparation. Elle était sûre de son coup. Le taux d'échec était nul. La jeune fille reprit espoir. Le fait de trouver un tableau moldu dans un bureau de sorcier ne signifiait rien en soi. Plusieurs sorciers s'étaient passionnés de l'art moldu.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de la peinture, Hermione entendit la poignée de la porte du bureau s'abaisser. Faisant brusquement volte-face, elle glissa sa main sous la poche de son jean, où se cachait sa baguette. Elle n'en aurait sans doute pas besoin mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Toutes ses années de guerre lui avaient appris bien des choses et la Hermione Granger de maintenant n'avait absolument rien avoir avec celle qui avait abattu un troll avec l'aide de Ron et Harry en première année d'étude.  
Au début, Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Son visage était moins ridé, sa barbe et ses cheveux plus gris et beaucoup plus courts. Elle le regarda un instant les yeux ronds, ayant du mal à croire que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Néanmoins, ses lunettes en demi-lune et le pétillement habituel que l'on apercevait dans ses yeux n'y trompaient pas. Le voir ainsi debout devant elle en chaire et en os, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle se contint. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Albus Dumbledore était tout aussi surpris, sinon plus, de voir apparaître cette jeune fille dans son bureau, d'autant plus qu'il était censé être protégé par mot de passe. La possibilité du transplanage était, elle aussi, exclue car on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir appris son mot de passe, mais ce visage lui était totalement inconnu. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Poudlard.  
Encore une chose qui s'ajoutait à sa surprise. Tout d'abord, ses cheveux dégoulinaient de pluie et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau. L'on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un plongeon dans le lac alors qu'il faisait un superbe soleil malgré la température assez basse. Son seul bagage se trouvait à ses pieds ; un sac à dos miteux, pourtant sec.  
Ensuite, elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et un air grave et sérieux que l'on ne voyait habituellement pas chez une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Car oui, cela il en était sûr, c'était bien une jeune fille de septième année qui se tenait devant lui.  
Soudainement, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche :

-Professeur Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle, la voix imprégnée de fatigue, de soulagement et de tristesse.

Le professeur de métamorphose haussa un sourcil. Parce qu'en plus elle connaissait son nom ? La situation prenait une tournure vraiment passionnante.  
Il hocha la tête, contourna la jeune fille et s'assit sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau.

-Miss, salua-t-il poliment. Peut être auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire comment vous êtes entrée dans mon bureau.

Hermione le regarda fixement, l'air grave. Puis inspirant un bon coup, elle commença :

-Professeur, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais. Je sais que mon histoire vous semblera aussi improbable qu'étrange mais je vous pris de ne pas m'interrompre avant que je ne vous raconte le fin mot de mon histoire. Je suis ici pour une raison bien précise. J'ai une mission à mener pour le bien et la prospérité de l'humanité.

Et d'un bloc, elle raconta tout. La venue de Voldemort, Harry, l'Ordre, même sa mort, et le plan. Dumbledore, en bon public, respecta sa promesse. Il l'écouta attentivement, complètement captivé par l'histoire qu'il entendait. Hermione continuait de parler. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus raque, sa gorge s'asséchait mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Etrangement, cela lui faisait un bien fou de tout déballer. Parfois, elle sentait sa voix faiblir sous le coup de l'émotion, ou ses yeux se mettre à briller, mais très vite elle se reprenait. Sa mission était plus importante que ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.  
Une fois terminée, la jeune fille se sentit vidée de tout. Incapable de rester debout, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et un verre d'eau apparut. Hermione l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Après un long silence, Dumbledore dit enfin :

-Donc, vous venez du futur et devez accomplir une mission. Et vous avez besoin de mon appui.

-Je n'y arriverai pas sans votre aide professeur, approuva Hermione sans hésitation. Je suis déjà assez terrifiée comme ça, je ne crois pas que je tiendrai si je me retrouvai seule. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrai y arriver sans vous. J'aurais besoin de certaines libertés que je ne peux pas voir sans votre aide.

Dumbledore réfléchit un court instant.

-Vous parlez du poste de préfet-en-chef ?

Hermione hocha la tête en silence. Le vieux professeur se passa la main le long de sa barbe avec lenteur. Puis il reprit :

-Je veux bien vous aider, miss Granger. Heureusement, vous êtes arrivée la veille de la rentrée. Je vais aller voir le principal et lui dire qu'une de mes parentes vient d'arriver. Le principal me doit plusieurs faveurs et même si j'ai horreur de les réclamer, je vais le convaincre de vous donner ce poste. En attendant, vous pouvez dormir dans les dortoirs des gryffondors une dernière fois. J'avoue que je me languis quelque peu de son confort.

Hermione sourit.

-Non merci professeur. Je crois que j'irais passer ma nuit dans les dortoirs des serpentards car telle sera ma maison désormais. Il faut que je m'y habitue et ce n'est pas en regardant sans cesse le passé que j'irai de l'avant.

Dumbledore lui sourit également, sincèrement impressionné. Cette miss Granger avait du cran et du courage. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait plusieurs années de guerre derrière elle. Son expression, ses yeux, tout cela le démontrait. Une grande maturité. Une trop grande maturité pour son âge. Ainsi qu'une trop grande mission. Mais il comprenait pourquoi on l'avait choisi elle, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait la sensation que si quelqu'un pouvait réussir, c'était bien cette jeune fille.  
Un éternuement le tira de ses pensées. Hermione se frotta énergiquement les bras. Maintenant, qu'elle avait accompli le premier pas de sa mission, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait froid. Dumbledore sourit.

-Changement de programme, miss. Ce soir, vous dormirez à l'infirmerie. Miss Polly vous donnera une potion revigorante. Je vais de ce pas voir le directeur. Je vous retrouverai là-bas. Sachez seulement que vous êtes la petite fille d'un cousin du frère de mon père. Vos parents étaient tout deux explorateurs et sont morts accidentellement. N'ayant plus de famille, je vous recueille. Compris ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous monter le chemin de l'infirmerie, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Vous donnerez ce mot à Pol.

Hermione se leva à son tour et sans un mot, se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour croiser le regard malicieux du professeur.

-Tu peux m'appeler tonton Albus, si ça te fait plaisir.

Prise de court, Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis, elle lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Un vrai sourire franc et sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore se dit que oui, c'était vraiment, la personne qualifiée pour cette mission.

***

Les élèves de première année attendaient anxieusement la répartition. Le Choixpeau venait de finir sa chanson et le professeur Dumbledore était debout, tenant un long parchemin où se trouvait la liste de tous les nouveaux élèves. Mais cette fois-ci, il y eut un changement. Au lieu de lire le premier nom de la liste, le professeur Dumbledore annonça à tout le monde qu'une nouvelle élève, allait directement entrer en septième année. Il raconta qu'elle avait été victime d'un accident qui avait chamboulé sa vie et qu'il comptait sur la discrétion des élèves pour ne pas la harceler de question. Il leur demanda également de bien l'intégrer et déclara finalement qu'elle allait occuper le poste de préfet-en-chef. Il y eut des murmures étonnés dans la salle. C'était une première. Jamais une nouvelle qui entrait directement en septième année, se retrouvait au poste de préfet-en-chef.

Puis, Dumbledore appela dans l'ordre les nouveaux arrivants. Pendant ce temps, Hermione repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue à l'infirmerie avec Mr Dippet. Polly avait été surprise de voir une élève débarquer dans son infirmerie mais la lettre de Dumbledore la débarrassa de toutes questions. Elle eut un sourire chaleureux à l'adresse de la jeune fille, l'accompagna à son lit et lui donna une potion revigorante. Tout en la regardant, Hermione pensait à Pomfresh. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement, en plus jeune et plus joviale.  
Le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Dippet étaient venus la rejoindre en début de soirée. Le directeur lui avait posé quelques questions, son niveau de magie, son lien de parenté avec Albus et l'avait finalement remercié d'accepter le rôle de préfète-en-chef. Puis, il lui avait présenté ses plus plates excuses pour la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille avant de rajouter deux trois petites choses sur le règlement de l'école et de partir, non sans lui avoir souhaiter une bonne année scolaire. En bref, les choses ne s'étaient pas trop mal passées.

Enfin vint son tour. Les élèves étaient déjà tous répartis et il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prit pas conscience que Dumbledore l'avait déjà appelé deux fois. Ce fut seulement lorsque la voix se fit plus insistante et que des rires moqueurs commencèrent à s'élever, qu'Hermione s'approcha, l'air digne, mais l'expression toujours grave et sérieuse, vers le choixpeau. Comme lors de sa première année, le choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

-Hm, voyons voir. Difficile, très difficile. Un sens de l'amitié digne d'une poufsouffle, studieuse telle une serdaigle, le courage des gryffondors. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu matière à réfléchir. Voyons voir…

-Serpentard, serpentard, serpentard, pensa Hermione. Mets moi à serpentard.

-Serpentard ? Curieuse demande. C'est là maison qui t'es la moins approprié.

-Je m'en fiche. Je dois y aller.

-Bien. Si tu es sûr de toi…SERPENTARD !

Des cris de joie et des applaudissement assourdissants retentirent vers la table des verts et argents. Sans la moindre émotion, Hermione enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea droit vers son destin.  
Elle s'assit à la table des verts et argents, le regard fixé sur celle des gryffonfor. Elle sentait tous ses souvenirs revenir en elle d'un seul coup. Elle les laissa envahir son esprit, histoire de rester imprégnée le plus longtemps possible à sa maison d'origine. Elle ferma les yeux, soufflant un bon coup. Elle s'était mentalement préparée à cet instant depuis qu'on lui avait confié sa mission. Mais vivre en imagination une situation n'avait rien avoir avec la vivre en direct. Et puis, il y a avait une chance sur deux qu'elle entreprenne ce voyage. Quitte à choisir, elle aurait préféré ne rien faire mais les choses ne se déroulent pas vraiment comme on le voudrait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarquait pas le regard des serpentards fixés sur elle, trop intimidés pour lui parler. Avec son air grave, ses yeux calculateurs, et un pli réfléchi qui barrait son front, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Malgré tout, la curiosité animait chaque esprit, et on pouvait lire des questions sur les lèvres de chaque personne présente. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Comment cette fille avait-elle pu avoir le poste de préfète-en-chef ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé de si particulier ?  
Mais Hermione n'en prenait pas compte. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de mener à bien sa mission. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'était toujours pas confrontée à Jedusor mais cela ne saurait tarder. Hermione poussa un long soupire :

-Je n'aurais qu'à laisser les choses se faire, marmonna-t-elle tout haut.

Plusieurs serpentards se tournèrent vers elle, abasourdis. Hermione fit un geste machinal avec sa main, comme pour chasser une mouche inexistante.

-Enfin, nous verrons biens, soupira-t-elle.

Nouveau mystère à éclaircir, la nouvelle venue parlait toute seule. A ce moment, les plats se remplir, et les élèves oublièrent pendant un temps leur curiosité. Hermione se servit de plusieurs plats, non sans jeter de fréquent coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors. L'ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse y régnait, comme à l'accoutumer. Rien avoir avec les discussions froides et distantes des serpentards.

-Tu te crois trop supérieur pour nous parler ou tu es d'une timidité maladive ? demanda une voix narquoise.

Hermione leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus glacials d'une jeune et jolie fille à l'allure ténébreuse. Elle lui sembla légèrement familière. Voyant l'attitude blasée de son interlocutrice, la jeune fille prit un air vexé :

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? grogna-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

-Tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un, répondit calmement Hermione.

La jeune fille sembla prise de court. Puis, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire franc. Elle en fut complètement métamorphosée. Sa beauté glaciale parut tout à coup beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

-Mélinda Black.

Hermione, nullement surprise, hocha la tête.

-Black ? Je vois.

-Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas. Sinon je crois que je t'aurais déjà fait part de mon mécontentement.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que Mélinda se remette de sa surprise, puis elle éclata de rire.

-Toi, tu me plais. Au moins, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds. Tu fera merveille à serpentard. Je peux m'assoire à côté de toi ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se décala légèrement histoire de faire de la place. Puisqu'elle risquait de passer un temps indéterminé ici, autant se faire des amis. Et puis, elle lui serait peut être utile. Hermione étouffa une exclamation d'horreur. C'était bien elle qui pensait là ? Se servir des gens pour parvenir à ses fins ? Ce n'était pas digne d'une gryffondor. Mais peut être devait-elle avoir la mentalité des serpentards pour survivre à cette mission.

-Hermione ?

-Moui ?

-Tu penses à quoi ? Je te vois réfléchir depuis ton arrivée dans cette salle.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-A des choses et d'autres. Certaines sont sans importances, d'autres le sont.

Mélinda la scruta, une lueur pensive dans les yeux.

-Tu ressembles étrangement à Jedusor, lâcha-t-elle. Pas de la même façon, mais par certains côtés.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle ? Ressembler à ce monstre ? Ce serpent immonde et haïssable ? Mélinda eut un mouvement de recul. Elle voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une haine et un dégoût qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ou plutôt si. Ces yeux glacés, animés par la colère et la haine. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui était capable d'un tel regard, n'était autre que Jedusor.

-Hermione ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tout va bien ?

-Super, se reprit Hermione. « Je dois rester calme ».

Mélinda n'insista pas. Hermione la regarda un moment puis soupira. Elle n'était pas la gentillesse incarnée. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un peu secouée par tout ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je suis désolée de ne pas être d'excellente compagnie.

-Je comprends, je comprends. Alors ? Tes parents faisaient quoi dans la vie ?

-Ils cherchaient.

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Oh, n'importe quoi, répondit évasivement Hermione.

Mélinda préféra changer de conversation. Elle se lança dans une discussion passionnée sur le château et fut ravie de voir la jeune fille l'écouter avec intérêt. Elles discutèrent encore un moment avant que le directeur se lève et annonce la fin du dîner. Mélinda jeta un regard à Hermione, lui dit à demain et suivit la foule ambulante des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Au moment où elle allait se lever, Dippet arriva en compagnie d'un jeune homme. En le voyant, Hermione eut le souffle coupé.  
Beau.  
Il était purement et simplement splendide. Des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux d'un noir profond, froids et calculateurs qui semblaient la mettre complètement à nue. Toute cette noirceur contrastait avec le teint pâle de sa peau.  
Hermione reprit contenance. Ainsi, elle avait devant elle…

-Hermione Granger, voici Tom Jedusor, présenta Dippet. Mr Jedusor est le préfet-en-chef et également l'élève le plus doué que j'ai jamais vu.

Le visage de Jedusor resta froid mais il gonfla le torse, d'orgueil. Hermione se raidit. Il lui rappelait Malfoy. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Jedusor. Elle soutint son regard, lui envoyant toute la haine et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle vit les yeux de Jedusor s'agrandirent de surprise et d'incompréhension, mais il reprit très vite contenance. Hermione sourit et détourna le regard. Elle avait au moins gagné cette bataille.  
Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications du principal, trop occupée à se concentrer mentalement sur la situation à venir, c'est-à-dire, au moment où elle se retrouverait seule avec le roi des serpents.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, il souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux préfets et partit. Jedusor toisa Hermione de haut en bas, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle lui emboîta le pas.  
Après avoir déambuler dans le château, dans le silence le plus pesant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant le blason de Poudlard.

-Pouvoir, dit Jedusor.

Hermione fut surprise de la douceur de sa voix. Une douceur envoûtante. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Le fourchelangue la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton à la limite de l'agressivité. Ca te gêne ?

-C'est ridicule, surtout, railla Hermione. Tu manques vraiment d'imagination.

Les yeux de Jedusor lancèrent des éclairs. Comment osait-elle s'adresser à lui de cette façon ?

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours dormir ailleurs.

-Ou je peux simplement changer de mot de passe.

-Une fois le mot de passe des préfets instaurés, il ne peut pas être changé.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu as décidé seul de ce mot de passe. En tant que deuxième préfète, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'apporter mon opinion au directeur qui changera le mot de passe jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente. Dans le cas contraire, il le choisira lui-même.

Jedusor eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Elle avait tout à fait raison. Cette fille venait juste de débarquer et déjà elle lui récitait les différentes règles de l'établissement, comme si elle y avait été depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Mais comme je trouve que ça serait une perte de temps, je vais m'accommoder à tes goûts dénués de toute esthétique, reprit Hermione, blasée.

Il ne sut pas si c'était la phrase en elle-même, ou le ton qu'elle avait pris en lui disant, mais il prit sa réplique comme une gifle reçut en plein visage. Son expression se durcit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Personne ne lui parlait comme ça. Et dès qu'il se mettait en colère, tous se pliaient à ses genoux. Il suffisait qu'il leur fasse les gros yeux, songea-t-il, souriant intérieurement.  
Mais Hermione le regarda avec toute l'indifférence dont elle était capable et passa le tableau, se dirigeant droit vers sa chambre, sans que Jedusor ne lui explique quoique ce soit. Le futur maître des ténèbres la regarda partir, rongé par la colère. Comment osait-elle le prendre de haut ?! Cette fille ne savait décidément pas à qui elle se frottait. Dans sa chambre,  
Hermione poussa un long soupir, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers la lune. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, impassible. La nuit allait être longue.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pari

Chapitre 2 : Pari

La nuit avait été longue, effectivement, mais Hermione s'en fichait pas mal. A force de vivre avec, on finit par s'habituer à la fatigue. La jeune fille s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Par chance, ils avaient une salle de bain individuelle. Au moins, le problème des douches était réglé. Elle pouvait s'habiller sans craindre qu'un malade assassin ne déboulât en petite tenue dans la salle de bain.  
Hermione se passa de l'eau sur son visage. Le miroir lui refléta l'image d'une jeune fille endurcie et fatiguée par les batailles. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, et son visage s'était affiné. Hermione se surprit à se trouver un certain charme. Toutes ses années, elle ne s'était pas beaucoup souciée d'elle-même, son physique n'étant pas prioritaire en cette période de guerre. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Mais maintenant, elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et jouer avec tous les atouts qu'elle avait en sa possession, son physique y compris.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle sursauta. L'heure était déjà bien avancée, elle s'admirerait plus tard. Hermione attrapa son uniforme l'enfilant à la hâte, marmonna une formule pour arranger sa coiffure, et se rua hors de la salle. Nulle trace de Jedusor. Forcément, il devait déjà être descendu.  
La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide. Seul quelques retardataires discutaient encore ou finissaient leur repas en vitesse. Hermione attrapa une tartine au passage et sortit en courant du réfectoire, sous quelques retards étonnés.  
Elle arriva, haletante, devant les cachots. Mélinda se fraya un passage vers elle.

-Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

-Panne de réveil, sans doute, lança Jedusor sarcastique.

L'ignorant complètement, Hermione répondit à Mélinda :

-Pas vu l'heure passée.

-C'est pas grave. Il faut s'y habituer à ce mode de vie.

Ne supportant pas le fait d'être ainsi délaissé, la voix de Jedusor se fit plus glaciale.

-C'est sûr que lorsqu'on est une parente de Dumbledore, on peut tout se permettre. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une profiteuse, Granger. Remarque, lorsqu'on a plus de famille, tout est beaucoup plus simple.

Hermione se retourna lentement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Loin d'être impressionné, Jedusor lui rendit son regard. Le silence s'était installé dans le couloir, chacun attendant la suite des événements. La nouvelle qui se mettait à dos le redouté Jedusor dès le premier jour, voilà qui s'avérait très intéressant. Puis, à la surprise générale, Hermione sourit narquoisement. Un sourire qu'elle avait vu maintes fois sur le visage de Malefoy. Ce sourire qui l'avait tant exaspéré. Un sourire qu'elle pouvait imiter maintenant à la perfection. Un vrai sourire de Serpentard.

-C'est sûr que tu es tellement mieux placé pour me parler de ça, Jedusor.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils, légèrement déstabilisé.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire que tout est plus simple quand nous n'avons pas de famille. Vraiment, qui soupçonnerait un élève si studieux et si brillant, abandonné par ses parents et élevé en orphelinat, rejeté de tous ? Personne. On compatirait, le prendrait en pitié. On le croirait faible et fragile. Et un jour, on se retrouve mort, un sort dans le dos, victime de notre propre gentillesse. C'est tellement plus, _simple_, en effet, acheva-t-elle dans un ricanement mauvais.

Personne n'osa faire un geste. Si Jedusor garda un visage stoïque, ses yeux auraient pu tuer l'effrontée d'un seul regard, tellement sa colère était grande. Hermione resta impassible. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros en le cherchant de cette manière, toutefois si elle voulait attirer l'attention du Serpentard, il n'y avait pas trente six milles moyens. Voldemort n'avait jamais supporté que quelqu'un lui résiste. Et ce depuis sa naissance. Le meilleur moyen d'animer son intérêt résidait dans la provocation, qu'elles qu'en fussent les conséquences. Après... et bien après elle verrait bien. Chaque chose en son temps.  
Heureusement, Slugorn ouvrit la porte à ce moment là. Les élèves entrèrent à la hâte, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux protagonistes.

-Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, grinça Jedusor, alors que Hermione allait s'asseoir au premier rang.

Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon et il n'était pas question que cela change maintenant. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'étranges dans ses paroles. Quelque chose d'inexplicable mais de dangereux. Son regard s'assombrit.

-Mr Jedusor ?

Le concerné leva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur de son professeur de potion. Alors il entra dans la salle.  
Hermione ne lui accorda pas un regard durant tout le cours. Attentive, elle buvait les paroles de son professeur, prenant frénétiquement des notes sur son cahier. Certaines choses demeuraient immuables.

-Bonjour à tous ! Bien, pour commencer le cours, je vais tester les notions que vous avez en potions, en espérant qu'elles n'aient pas toutes disparues durant les vacances. Ensuite, je vous demanderai de commencer à préparer une potion. Vous n'y arriverez pas en une journée, aussi nous laisserons vos chaudrons ici et vous la continuerez au prochain cours. Celui ou celle qui aura réussi parfaitement sa potion, repartira avec une fiole de sa mixture que je lui offrirai.

Un murmure ravi s'éleva dans la salle. Les élèves se firent plus attentifs. Hermione se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, déterminée à montrer de quoi elle était capable. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu au Serpentard, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire goguenard.

-Voici la première fiole, déclara le professeur Slugorn.

La main d'Hermione se tendit aussitôt, avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

-Oui miss…

-Granger. C'est du polynectar, répondit sans hésitation Hermione. Il suffit d'ajouter un élément d'une personne pour s'appartenir son apparence. Il est nécessaire dans prendre toutes les heures pour ne pas perdre la métamorphose. Son breuvage est suivi d'affreuses douleurs et elle n'est pas compatible avec les animaux, acheva-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Le visage de Slugorn s'éclaira tandis que Jedusor se renfrognait.

-Excellent miss Granger. 10 points pour Serpentard. Je n'aurais pas donné une meilleure définition.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent de plaisir et elle essaya de ne pas trop avoir l'air satisfaite d'elle-même. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la fin de ses études et, par conséquents, des flatteries de ses professeurs. D'une certaine manière, entre les murs de ce Poudlard qui lui était inconnu, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait au moins une chose sous contrôle.

-Et maintenant plus dur, les informa-t-il en montrant une deuxième fiole.

De nouveau Hermione leva brusquement la main, suivie de près par Jedusor. Le professeur de potion jeta un bref regard au Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur la nouvelle venue.

-Miss Granger ?

-Du véritasérum. Elle oblige quiconque qui en boit, à dévoiler la vérité. C'est également une arme très utile durant les interrogatoires ou pendant les procès.

-Formidable ! 10 points de plus pour Serpentard. Tom, vous vous êtes fait une rivale de grand talent. Ne la sous-estimez pas.

L'intéressé crispa la mâchoire et il jeta un regard furieux à une Hermione qui ne dénia pas un regard vers lui. Visiblement, il n'était pas aussi ravi que Slugorn de cette nouvelle rivalité.

-Voici la dernière. Je pense que personne dans cette salle ne sait son nom ni sa fonction car elle a été inventée récemment. Mais on ne sait jamais…

En voyant le liquide noir argenté que brandissait le gros sorcier, Hermione eut un hoquet d'horreur qu'elle ne parvint à étouffer. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers elle.

-Miss Granger ? Vous souhaitez dire quelque chose ?

Hermione hésita. Elle risquait de se faire encore plus remarquer en répondant à la question. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Jedusor qui l'accueillit avec un sourire narquois. Un sourire qu'elle haïssait au plus que tout. Fermement, mais ne pouvant retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, elle répondit :

-Du polyespriaire. Cette potion permet de montrer des images irréelles dans l'esprit du sorcier. Elle est suivie d'un sort permettant de contrôler, modifier ou transformer les images que l'on souhaite montrer au cobaye. La potion en elle-même montre notre peur la plus enfouie et la laisse nous submerger totalement. Certains sorciers l'utilisent en tant que drogue, d'autre s'en serve comme un anti-véritaserum. C'est également un moyen de torture mentale abominable, conclut-elle en frissonnant de peur.

Personne ne dit mot. Slugorn, sincèrement impressionné, regardait son élève les yeux grands ouverts. Jedusor garda un silence pensif. Le professeur Slugorn avait raison. Il ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Il prit note de son visage tendu face à la potion. Cette fille devait receler bien des mystères.

-C'est exact miss Granger, dit finalement Slugorn. 20 points pour Serpentard. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment…

-J'en sais autant ? acheva Hermione, un petit sourire en coin. Mes parents étaient chercheurs. Ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses, j'en ai vu bien d'autres et deviné certaines. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, cette potion n'a pas été inventée récemment. Les sorciers asiatiques du XVIIIème siècle s'en servaient déjà. On dit qu'elle a été inventée par un vieux chercheur excentrique déprimé, qui cherchait quelque chose d'efficace pour noyer un quelconque chagrin. Il a finalement élaboré cette potion. Il s'en est servi longtemps mais la jugeant trop dangereuse, il l'a détruite ainsi que toutes ses recherches. Visiblement quelqu'un a réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il faut aussi savoir que l'usage trop abusif de la potion provoque une dépendance qui conduit à une folie de type A. L'esprit n'a plus la capacité de dissocier la réalité de l'imaginaire. J'imagine que ce vieux fou l'a détruite dans un de ses rares élans de lucidités.

Slugorn ne cachait plus son étonnement. Dans la salle, des chuchotements s'élevèrent de toutes parts. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la nouvelle venait de faire gagner quarante points à sa maison. Constatant qu'elle était désormais le centre d'attention, Hermione jura intérieurement. Comme à chaque fois, elle se perdait dans l'énumération de ses connaissances. Maintenant l'erreur était faite. Elle avait de quoi nourrir les ragots de l'école. La jeune fille songea qu'elle devrait essayer de calmer ses ardeurs à l'avenir, et si elle avait pu capter le regard scrutateur de son homologue masculin, elle se serait scrupuleusement tenue à cette nouvelle décision.  
Slugorn mit encore quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, sans doute pour mieux assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il félicita Hermione pour son savoir et la remercia des bonus qu'elle avait apportés à la classe, puis il leur demanda de préparer la goutte du mort vivant. Jedusor leva la main quelques secondes après Hermione. Cette fois-ci, Slugorn l'interrogea. Il craignait peut-être de ne plus se sentir professeur s'il redonnait la parole à Hermione.

-C'est la potion de sommeil la plus puissante jamais créée, répondit Jedusor.

-C'est exactement ça, approuva Slugorn tandis que Hermione, déçue, baissait la main. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Le Serpentard se tourna, un regard victorieux à l'adresse de Hermione. Elle eut un reniflement hautain digne d'un Serpentard, et lui tira éhontément la langue avant de se concentrer sur son professeur, l'ignorant royalement. Outré, agacé, furieux par ce comportement rebelle envers SA personne, Jedusor fit de même, bouillonnant intérieurement. Cette sale garce se croyait tout permis. Il lui ferait ravaler son sourire.  
Slugorn afficha les instructions au tableau et demanda aux élèves de commencer. Dans un raclement de chaises, tous s'exécutèrent.  
L'heure qui suivit fut consacrée à la préparation de la potion. Hermione, qui l'avait déjà faite plus d'une fois, rencontra aucune difficulté et ce fut la seule, avec Jedusor, qui se trouva en avance par rapport aux autres. Elle eut de nouveau droit aux félicitations ravies de son professeur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione fut la première à sortir. Elle n'avait jamais supporter l'humidité et la chaleur des cachots, d'ordinaire si froid quand les feux ne chauffaient pas les chaudrons.  
Jedusor fut le deuxième. Arrivé à son niveau, il la toisa du regard. Sans détourner les yeux, Hermione fit de même. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois et il poursuivit son chemin. La jeune fille retint un frisson. Elle avait voulu se faire remarquer, c'était réussie. Maintenant elle allait devoir en payer le prix. Redressant fièrement le menton, elle le suivit, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser l'emporter.

La porte du cours où se déroulait la défense contre les forces du mal, apparut comme salvatrice à Hermione. Mélinda n'avait cessé de la harceler de questions durant tout le trajet et la jeune fille commençait à en avoir plein le chaudron de sa curiosité. Ben sûr, elle comprenait parfaitement l'attitude de la jeune fille. Son arrivée mettait fin au règne de Jedusor en tant que meilleur élève de l'école. Elle était le centre des ragots de Poudlard, la curiosité de l'année.  
Heureusement pour elle, l'entrée en cours fut accompagnée du silence de sa camarade. Hermione s'installa devant comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Jedusor était déjà là. Il la regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés sans dire un mot.  
Un homme apparut à ce moment et le silence se fit. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, un nez crochu et de grands yeux violets, protégés par des grosses lunettes rondes. Hermione le considéra avec surprise. Il semblait fatigué et pourtant il dégageait une aura d'excentricité et de force qu'elle avait peu vue chez les sorciers. D'un certain côté, il lui faisait penser à Dumbledore.

-Bien le bonjour à vous ! salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je suis le professeur Tomas et c'est moi qui vais remplir vos têtes vides cette année ! Alors ? Qui veut commencer ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les élèves se dévisagèrent. Commencer par quoi ? Le professeur Tomas éclata de rire devant la mine déconcertée de ses élèves.

-Ah la la, la jeunesse, soupira-t-il en écartant les bras puis il reprit avec un grand sourire : Pour commencer, je voudrai constater jusqu'à quel point vos cerveaux sont vides. Alors je vous laisse réfléchir à 3 sortilèges, de défenses ou d'attaques peu importe, que vous lancerez devant moi. Je possède le matériel nécessaire pour les sortilèges, il suffit de me demander. Bien entendu, cet exercice sera noté, plus pour évaluer votre niveau qu'autre chose. Vous avez vingt minutes.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que Jedusor se tourna vers Hermione et, pour la première fois depuis leur brève altercation dans les cachots, lui fit l'honneur de lui parler :

-Granger, je ne supporterai pas que tu m'humilies plus longtemps. Je te propose un marché. Si jamais j'ai une meilleure note que toi à ce test, tu seras à mes ordres. Si tu gagnes, ce dont je doute fort, je te laisse décider de mon gage. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce pari stupide, déclara Hermione d'un ton nonchalant.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois :

-Aurais-tu peur de t'humilier, Granger ?

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama la jeune fille, piquée au vif.

Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit. Il sentait la victoire approcher.

-Alors accepte ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je ne veux simplement pas m'embarquer dans quelque chose d'aussi puéril.

-Tu as si peur de perdre ? Être à mes ordres pour... disons un mois, ce n'est pas dramatique.

-Ton gage est aussi stupide que ton histoire de pari, Jedusor. Ne compte pas sur moi pour entrer dans ce petit jeu ridicule. Va faire joujou avec quelqu'un qui partage tes mêmes délires absurdes.

Ignorant la réplique cinglante de la jeune fille, Jedusor abandonna son sourire pour un autre. Celui qu'il avait pour toutes ces filles qui lui servaient à occuper les nuits où il s'ennuyait. Un sourire charmeur à l'effet dévastateur. Le genre de sourire irrésistible.

Hermione reconnut, bien malgré elle, qu'il était divinement beau. Un véritable démon au visage angélique.  
Elle lui jeta un regard purement indifférent.

-Écoutes Jedusor, tu commences sérieusement à m'ennuyer. J'ai un test à préparer alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais m'entraîner. Tu me gênes.

Sur ce, elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui sous les yeux écarquillés des Serpentards. Les réactions se partageaient, les murmures allaient de bon train, les regards passaient de Jedusor à Hermione. Le test semblait avoir été oublié. Sauf pour Hermione, bien évidemment.  
Jedusor resta pétrifié sur place. Elle venait de l'humilier une fois. Le Prince des Serpents avait pour habitude d'être respecté, craint, aimé et admiré par tous. Les filles se battaient son attention, les garçons lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, même les professeurs fondaient devant son regard ténébreux mais si « attachant ». Et pourtant elle débarquait ici et se permettait d'outrepasser sa patience et sa tolérance, sans se soucier une seule fois des règles qu'il avait instauré. Sans un mot, il la rejoignit.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour le déstabiliser plus d'une fois. Pour l'instant, elle avait l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Et pour continuer à intéresser Voldemort, il ne fallait surtout pas tomber dans la routine. Elle se devait de préserver cette imprévisibilité. Mais c'était cette imprévisibilité qui pouvait aussi la perdre.

-Granger.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa voix fût si près. Son souffle était chaud sur son oreille, il lui avait susurré son nom avec tant de sensualité qu'elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Pourtant, elle se reprit très vite.

-Jedusor, non seulement tu me gênes, mais en plus tu es trop prêt. Je te prierais de bien vouloir t'écarter.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Abasourdie, la jeune fille sentit les bras de Jedusor effleurer doucement son bassin, avant qu'il ne la plaquât fermement contre lui, sa bouche toujours près de son oreille. Hermione ne se débattit pas. D'une voix calme, mais ferme, elle menaça :

-Si tu continues, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir te servir de tes bijoux de famille sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Loin d'être impressionné, il raffermit sa prise et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Hermione ne cherchait pas à se débattre. Au niveau de la force physique, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'avantage. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Quelles opportunités s'offraient à elle ?

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me lâches ?

Jedusor eut un sourire victorieux.

-Le pari.

Les lèvres de Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux qu'il ne put voir. Elle avait gagné.

-Très bien, faisons-le ton pari débile. Mais sache que j'en ai absolument pas envie et que tu pourrais peut-être le regretter.

Jedusor émit un petit ricanement et libéra la jeune fille. Hermione croisa son regard où brillaient les flammes de la victoire. Elle laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Pff, lâcha-t-elle blasée, avant de retourner à sa préparation.

Jedusor la regarda s'éloigner, l'air déterminé. En une matinée, combien de fois l'avait-elle surpris ? Il ne comptait plus. Mais c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Tomas hocha la tête et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une grosse malle. Jedusor sourit.  
Hermione se concentra et murmura un sort. Immédiatement, un détraqueur en sortit. Il y eut un sursaut général. Ainsi c'était la peur la plus profonde d'Hermione ?  
La jeune fille regarda la frêle silhouette s'approcher puis elle ferma les yeux, laissant son imagination faire le travail, ignorant le froid et le désespoir qui s'insinuaient en elle.  
Elle était là, avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Voldemort n'était plus. Ils étaient les survivants. Le trio s'étreignit passionnément. Une larme de bonheur roula sur la joue de la jeune fille pour s'effondrer sur le sol.  
Avec un sourire, elle leva sa baguette. L'image était si forte, si pleine d'amour et de joie que le détraqueur ne put rien faire. Inconsciemment, elle murmura la formule au plus profond de son être au moment où sa vision atteignait son apogée. Elle laissa ce flot de souvenir heureux se déverser en elle pour remplir tout son être, abaissant sa baguette. Il y eut une lumière aveuglante, et une loutre argentée apparut. En moins de deux secondes, le détraqueur disparut. La loutre resta un moment sur place, le temps de se frotter contre les jambes de sa propriétaire. Hermione sourit tendrement. Puis, tout s'effaça. Un silence pesant flotta dans la salle. Hermione se sentit soudainement vidée de toute énergie.  
Le professeur Tomas fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Et bien, pour un spectacle, je dois avouer que c'en était bien un. Un patronus corporel sous un sortilège informulé. Ce n'était qu'un épouvantard mais c'était vraiment spectaculaire. Voilà la première fois que je vois ça en septième année.

Hermione sourit en pensant à Harry. S'il avait là, il s'en serait sorti avec tellement plus de classe et de brillance. L'exploit aurait été plus grand, d'autant plus que le détraqueur était sa peur la plus enfouie. Elle n'avait fait que contrôler l'épouvantard avec un sort que lui avait enseigné Lupin. C'était assez facile une fois qu'on prenait le coup. Mais le sort était une invention récente. Si Poudlard venait à savoir qu'elle inventait ses propres sortilèges, sa mission pouvait sérieusement en pâtir.

-Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu mais j'aimerais voir comment vous vous en sortez. Je vais vous lancer un sort. Protégez-vous.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de prudence. Dévoiler ses techniques offensives et défensives risquaient de lui attirer encore plus d'attention qu'elle en avait déjà. Préoccupée à se demander comment se défendre sans pour autant faire de la grande magie, elle fut prise par surprise par Tomas qui attaqua soudainement. Instinctivement, elle cria la formule du charme du Bouclier, se protégeant plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Le sort atteignit le bouclier, ricocha dessus et de se dirigea droit vers son propriétaire. Tomas l'évita de justesse avant de se retrouver pétrifié par le maléfice du saucisson reçu en plein fouet, et tomba à la renverse. Agacée, Hermione fit apparaître des coussins et le libéra rapidement du sortilège, balbutiant des excuses, rouge de honte. Prise par surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir et avait agi par réflexe.  
Loin d'être indigné, le professeur Tomas éclata de rire et se releva pour se diriger à toute allure vers son élève et la serrer sans ménagement dans ses bras. Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent par tant de familiarité mais déjà Tomas se dégagea pour la féliciter chaudement :

-Incroyable ! Absolument stupéfiant ! Voilà longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait moucher ainsi. Toutes mes félicitations miss Granger, vos réflexes sont impressionnants. Je n'ai pas de note au-dessus de O malheureusement, mais sachez que vous la mériteriez amplement. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de mon enseignement, au vue de vos capacités néanmoins je...

La cloche choisit ce moment pour sonner, soulageant ainsi l'élève piégée qui prétexta être en retard à un cours inexistant pour se dégager de son encombrant professeur. Jedusor était déjà parti mais Mélinda l'attendait :

-Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. Tu as battu Tom. Tu…tu es incroyable.

Devant l'admiration sincère de son amie, Hermione sourit et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Si elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, elle aurait très certainement agi autrement.  
La jeune fille s'assit à la table des Serpentard, tout de même assez contrariée, et entreprit de remplir son assiette d'un peu de tous les plats. Elle était affamée.

-Hermione ?

L'interpellée leva la tête pour se retrouver face à Mélinda, et deux autres jeunes filles. L'une aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus, et l'autre aux cheveux châtains clairs, la peau parsemé de légères tâches de rousseur.

-Voici Kristel Malefoy et Jane Dowell, présenta la jolie brune. Ce sont de très bonnes amies à moi depuis la première année.

-Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, salua Kristel.

-Mélinda nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta Jane dans un sourire.

Hermione leur adressa un sourire resplendissant et les invita à s'asseoir. Les deux jeunes filles se révélèrent d'être d'excellentes compagnies. Elles la félicitèrent également pour ses fabuleuses performances avant de parler vêtements et garçons, discussions qui eurent tôt fait de la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Avec Harry et Ron, elle avait d'autres sujets de discussions, plus sérieux que le nouveau shampoing Frisemoiça. Elle était peu habituée à ce genre de bavardages féminins.  
Finalement, l'heure du prochain cours sonna, coupant court à leur babillage.

La suite de la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance que la matinée. Hermione se surpassa en sortilèges et excella en métamorphose, sa matière favorite, avec une facilité déconcertante. La voir ainsi renforça l'opinion de Dumbledore, comme quoi elle était la personne idéale pour mener à bien sa mission. De nouveau, elle s'attira les regards impressionnés des Serpentards, et furieux de Jedusor. Et dire qu'elle ne s'était même pas forcée. Elle avait juste déjà étudié ces sorts.  
A l'heure du dîner, la nouvelle s'était répandu tel un brasier ardent et Hermione demeurait au centre de toutes les conversations.

La préfète-en-chef mangeait en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux visages curieux des élèves tournés vers elle, se concentrant au maximum sur les paroles de ses trois camarades. Puis, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, elle se leva de table et rejoignit ses appartements. En réalité, elle suffoquait dans cette atmosphère étouffante. Elle supportait mal le fait d'être le centre d'attention du monde. Elle marcha d'un pas vif, rêvant par avance du confort de son lit douillet.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle entra dans leur salle commune, Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir se coucher tout de suite. Jedusor était là à l'attendre. Assis sur le canapé, il la scrutait avec attention, les bras croisés. Tentant tout de même sa chance, Hermione amorça un geste vers sa chambre.

-Une minute Granger.

« Bien évidemment » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Jedusor s'était levé et faisait barrage entre elle et sa chambre.

-Était-ce un rêve ou vins-je d'entendre ta voix mélodieuse me suppliant gentiment de tenir compagnie encore un moment ? railla Hermione, assez frustrée.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve Granger, répondit-il calmement sans prêter attention au ton ironique de sa voix. Tu viens faire quoi ici, exactement ?

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je vis ici. Et là, j'allais prendre un repos bien mérité après une dure journée avant que tu ne m'en empêches.

-Te fous pas de moi, Granger. Quel est ton but exactement ? Viendrais-tu me voler la place ? Ternir ma réputation ? M'humilier ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Jedusor. Je suis juste venue ici, où il me reste mon dernier parent encore vivant, afin de poursuivre mes études. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vient ternir ta réputation. Sauf si tu te prenais pour le meilleur élève de Poudlard, bien évidemment fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Jedusor s'avança d'un pas.

-Non seulement le plus doué, mais également le plus dangereux, la menaça-t-il calmement.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater aujourd'hui, ironisa la jeune fille avec un petit sourire innocent.

Jedusor serra les poings. Elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Soudain, son attitude changea. Il eut un sourire charmeur et ses yeux la couvèrent du regard. Il avança encore d'un pas. Hermione resta impassible.

-Mais peut être essayes-tu d'attirer mon attention ?

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il s'approchait.

Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, caressant son visage. Il tendit une main et effleura doucement sa joue. La jeune préfète fut surprise de constater que sa peau était aussi chaude que la sienne. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé aussi glaciale que la neige.

-Peut être que tu veux ce que souhaitent toutes les autres filles, continua-t-il dans un murmure envoûteur.

Hermione ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il accentua le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Elle continua à le fixer sans ciller, puis enleva doucement la main de Jedusor de son visage.

-Ne te prends pas pour le nombril du monde, Jedusor. Tu n'en serais que plus ridicule.

Sur ce, elle contourna un Jedusor médusé et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-elle le traiter ainsi ! Et puis, cette fille devait avoir des bouses de dragons sur les yeux pour ne pas succomber à son charme. A moins que… oui, elle devait sûrement faire partie de ces filles qui ne supportent pas de sortir avec les garçons. Une lesbienne ! Oui, c'était la seule explication possible. Aucune fille ne l'avait repoussé et aucune fille ne le repoussera jamais. Sur ces paroles réconfortantes, il retourna à sa lecture.

Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé en fermant la porte. Elle avait dû se faire force pour ne pas se laisser aller aux délicieuses sensations que lui avait procuré les caresses de Jedusor. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Mais il lui suffisait de s'imaginer les yeux rouges et haineux de Voldemort à la place des yeux noirs et glacés de Jedusor, pour refroidir ses hormones. Après tout, elle n'était pas assez attirée pour s'offrir à un futur meurtrier. Pour l'instant du moins, ce n'était pas dans son projet. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne le deviendrait jamais.

**Avant goût :**

-Et bien on a l'air grognon aujourd'hui.

-A qui la faute ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Je suis supposée le savoir ?

-Tout !

-Je te demande pardon ?

See you...

Rin


	3. Chapter 3 : La guerre est déclarée

Hell'o ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ensuite, désolée pour cette regrettable absence de plus d'un an. Bref, vu l'heure je ne suis pas spécialement bavarde (pour changer), mais je vous promets de faire mieux à l'avenir. Je vous laisse donc en tête à écran avec le chapitre 3, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Enfin des petites RaR s'imposent quand même avant !

**oOo Joey oOo** : merci pour tes encouragements, tes review et ton mp. Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter après ce que je t'ai dit, je te laisse donc découvrir la suite par toi-même et forger tes propres opinions dessus^^. Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre !

**Gabiielove** : Merci beaucoup^^. Désolée pour le retard, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture

**WannaLove ** : J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage, en effet^^. La relation se développera progressivement, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Après tout, Hermione et Jedusor c'est toujours difficile ;). Bonne lecture pour ce prochain chapitre.

**umz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : Merci ! Oui, je déteste les fic où Hermione succombe dès le deuxième chapitre. Cela me frustre à chaque fois, surtout dans des fic comme celles-ci. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas aller trop vite^^. Bonne lecture

**Cyrusa** : J'ai vu xD. Sur le coup j'ai pas très bien compris ce que Jedusor venait faire dans ToGetHer^^. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Hermione reste une battante de Gryffondor, elle ne changera jamais au fond. Jedusor n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Voilà donc la suite, je pense avoir été rapide en effet xD.

Merci à tous pour vos charmantes reviews. Elles me donnent la force de continuer et m'encouragent à écrire la suite !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : La guerre est déclarée_

Après deux semaines, nul ne contestait l'intelligence de la nouvelle venue. Quelques Serpentards avaient bien essayé de mettre un terme à sa popularité, visiblement peu désireux de la voir surpasser leur maître mais le seul résultat qu'ils obtinrent, furent un séjour direct à l'infirmerie. De mystérieuses tâches violettes indélébiles s'étaient mystérieusement répandues sur la majeure partie de leur anatomie. Depuis ce malencontreux incident, plus personne n'avait tenté quoique ce soit d'autre.  
L'école subissait néanmoins une animation quelque peu inhabituelle. Enfin, aussi inhabituelle qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard. Les deux préfets passaient leurs cours dans une ambiance compétitive acharnée. Sans le moindre effort, Hermione parvenait au sommet, suivie de près par le Serpentard, enragé de se voir relégué au second plan. Loin de se sentir coupable, Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à surpasser son homologue masculin. Une manière radicale de faire baisser la confiance arrogante que Jedusor avait en lui.

Jamais l'on n'avait connu un Jedusor aussi exécrable. La deuxième place était bien loin de lui convenir. Sans compter que ses sautes d'humeur n'avaient guère d'effet. Il l'avait insulté de la manière la plus horrible qui fût, répandu la rumeur comme quoi elle était attirée par les filles et l'avait plusieurs fois humilié en public. Mais tout ce qu'il y gagna, se résumait en un regard blasé, ou un sourire plein de pitié compatissante, le rendant encore plus fou de rage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Combien de fois l'avait-elle ainsi regardé ?  
Il détestait cette expression, il détestait sa popularité, il détestait Hermione Granger.

Hermione, quant à elle, vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Elle avait semé sa troupe d'admirateur et lisait tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il lui restait encore des centaines de rayons qu'elle n'avait pas exploré et nombreux des ouvrages de cette époque n'existaient plus à la sienne.

-Tiens, la personne que je voulais le moins voir, retentit une voix mauvaise.

Hermione ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

-Tu peux toujours aller ailleurs, rétorqua calmement la jeune fille.

-Et si je te demandais poliment de quitter les lieux ? proposa narquoisement le préfet.

-Tu peux toujours essayé même si je doute que ça marche, répondit-elle d'un ton désabusé.

Jedusor jeta rageusement un livre sur la table, la faisant sursauter, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-Toi ! Tu…tu…

-Tu tu quoi ?

-Ça suffit !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! protesta vivement Hermione.

Pour une fois que c'était vrai.

-Tu ne peux pas te lever, crier, hurler ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Fais quelque chose !

Hermione réfléchit un moment puis leva le bras. Jedusor la regarda interloqué, sa colère retombant d'un coup.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est bien toi qui m'a demandé de faire quelque chose non ? grogna-t-elle, agacée. Je peux le baisser maintenant ou tu continues de piquer ta crise existentielle ?

Jedusor allait sortir une réplique cinglante, hésita, puis finalement rendit les armes. Cette fille était épuisante. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-il, fatigué.

Hermione l'observa un moment avant de se lancer.

-Et bien on a l'air grognon aujourd'hui.

-A qui la faute ? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Je suis supposée le savoir ?

En réalité, elle le savait parfaitement mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait ce qui ressemblait le plus à une conversation avec Jedusor. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de la toiser, de lui crier dessus ou encore de lui lancer des piques plus désagréables les unes que les autres.

-Tout !

-Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, avec un incompréhension polie.

-Tout ! Tout marchait à merveille avant que tu fasses ton apparition. En deux semaines je suis devenu la risée de Poudlard. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Granger ! s'écria Jedusor d'une voix mauvaise. Crois-moi, tu vas me le payer.

-Tu fais une montagne à cause d'une stupide réputation ? lâcha Hermione, incrédule.

-Ne te fous pas de moi, grinça-t-il.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel les deux Serpentards semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis Hermione reprit la parole :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. C'est tout simplement ridicule.

-Granger, je te prierai de garder tes remarques pour toi, lança Jedusor, agacé et furieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne sommes absolument pas proche et je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi.

-Si tu n'acceptes pas la critique, tu n'arriveras à rien dans la vie. Excuses-moi d'être direct. Et puis après tout, comme tu le dis si bien, nous ne sommes absolument pas proche.

Hermione se leva et ferma son livre.

-Quelqu'un t'as autorisé à partir, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

La jeune fille se figea, crispant légèrement sa mâchoire. Sa main eut un brusque tremblement et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi, Jedusor leva la tête. L'expression de Hermione reflétait à la fois son étonnement et une certaine agressivité mélangée à une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage. Déboussolé par cette habitude inhabituelle, il se contenta de répéter machinalement.

Les yeux de Hermione se plissèrent tandis que son esprit divaguait au loin, hors des limites du temps.  
Puis, sans un mot, elle s'enfuit de la bibliothèque sous le regard incrédule du jeune homme. En plus d'être imprévisible et mystérieuse, cette fille était incroyablement dérangée. Haussant les épaules, il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle lisait quelque minutes plus tôt : ''L'ennemi retrouvé''. Il ne comprit pas.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione reçut la visite de Dumbledore. Jedusor s'était absenté on ne saivait où, et Dumbledore en profitait pour aller aux nouvelles. Hermione fut soulagée de la visite de son professeur et le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

-Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleures, railla-t-elle.

Le professeur hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-Et la mission ?

-Un véritable désastre. J'ai l'impression de patauger lamentablement. Ça stagne plus qu'autre chose, soupira Hermione abattue.

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai l'impression que tu t'en sors même admirablement. Jedusor n'avait jamais montré ce genre d'expressions. Il s'ouvre lorsqu'il est avec toi. Enfin, c'est sûrement plus subtile et différent de ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais c'est présent.

Hermione ne sembla pas convaincue.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…

Dumbledore sourit.

-Tu as la situation en main et je te fais confiance pour la suite. Reste juste toi-même et tout ira parfaitement.

Hermione émit un petit grognement.

-J'ai justement l'impression de ne pas être moi-même.

-Peut-être parce que tu t'efforces de te contenir lorsqu'il te parle. Tu le fais très bien, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille eut un rire moqueur, pointillé d'une joie sadique.

-Ça le rend fou de rage !

-Maintenant qu'il a un peu cerné ta façon d'agir, tu pourrais tenter autre chose et laisser libre cours à ce « toi-même » que tu penses avoir mis de côté.

La nouvelle Serpentard réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre :

-Peut être, oui. En fait, j'essaye d'être la plus imprévisible possible. Jedusor a besoin de mystères pour s'intéresser à quelque chose. Si j'entre dans la monotonie, il va vite se lasser de ma présence, et passer à autre chose. Je lui semblerais aussi banale que les autres élèves. Le fait d'avoir des réactions inattendues, l'amènerait peut-être à vouloir me comprendre.

-Les personnes comme Jedusor désire toujours ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué également, approuva Hermione.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant, les yeux pétillants, puis il prit la parole.

-Bien Hermione, je suis content de notre petite conversation. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Et ne t'en fait pas, je suis convaincue que tu as tout sous contrôle.

-Merci, professeur.

Elle le raccompagna vers le tableau, lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place à Jedusor. D'abord surpris de voir son professeur de métamorphose, son visage se crispa sous une méfiance visible et une colère contenue.

-Bonjour Tom, salua poliment Dumbledore. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci. Que faites-vous ici ? Professeur, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-J'étais venue passer le bonjour à Hermione et voir comment se passait son adaptation.

Jedusor lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention vers le professeur. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard calmement, sans ciller, puis sourit.

-Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir m'attarder d'avantage, mais j'ai des affaires à régler, s'excusa-t-il.

-Comme c'est navrant, en effet, railla Jedusor.

-N'est-ce pas ? répliqua Dumbledore joyeusement. Hermione, j'espère pouvoir bientôt tenir une autre conversation avec toi. D'ici là, porte toi bien.

-Vous de même.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de sortir. Un silence s'installa puis :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda Jedusor d'une voix sèche.

-Serais-tu atteint d'une surdité passagère ou ne sais-tu pas quoi dire d'autre ? lança Hermione exaspérée. Il te l'a dit, non ? Il est venu me voir.

-Et pourquoi ça ? continua Jedusor sans relever son effronterie.

-Il te l'a également dit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué. Ton cerveau sembla avoir du mal à assimiler les informations qu'il reçoit. Tu devrais aller te coucher, conseilla calmement Hermione.

-Je suis en pleine forme ! la contredit-il, d'une voix agressive. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! C'était une discussion entre mon oncle et moi-même ! s'indigna Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en parlerais ?

Jedusor la regarda, surpris. Il était trop tard pour cacher sa stupéfaction, la phrase de Hermione l'avait laissé complètement pantois.

-Ton oncle ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Oui, mon oncle. Enfin, je crois. Je suis la fille d'un cousin du frère de son père. Dumbledore est un lointain parent à moi.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Évidemment que tu ne le savais pas puisque je ne te l'ai pas dit ! fit Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-excédée. C'est une information capitale selon toi ?

Oh que oui, songea Jedusor. Déjà cela expliquait en partie cette aisance envers la magie ainsi que son côté excentrique. Cela devait être un trait de famille. De plus, s'il arrivait à la manipuler correctement, il pourrait lui soutirer des informations très intéressantes sur le sorcier.  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione l'avertit :

-Il est inutile que je te confie d'autres choses puisque j'en sais très peu. Même si nous sommes parents, Dumbledore reste quelqu'un de très mystérieux et je ne sais rien de lui. Nous parlons juste de choses diverses. Rien de très important.

Cette fille avait le don pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Par moment il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle le connaissait. Pourtant c'était ridicule. S'il l'avait croisé, il s'en serait souvenu. L'occlumancie était également à exclure, il la maîtrisait parfaitement. Non c'était autre chose. Peut-être montrait-il trop ses émotions face à elle ? Elle avait le don de le faire exploser, lui d'ordinaire si passif et calme. En apparence du moins.  
Hermione regardait dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Jedusor hésita, puis se lança. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Il se concentra et dirigea son esprit vers celui de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, il se heurta droit à un mur de fer. Doucement, Jedusor en fit le contour. Infranchissable. Il accentua légèrement la pression, histoire de voir où cela mènerait, mais rien. Alors qu'il hésitait à forcer l'accès, il remarqua que les yeux de Hermione étaient plantés dans les siens. Toutes traces de malice avait disparu. Au contraire, elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Jedusor ?

Le jeune Serpentard fut surpris de la dureté de sa voix. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme ça. Elle n'était pas complètement apathique finalement.

-Je fais un brin de bronzette, répondit ironiquement le préfet.

Mauvaise réponse. Son regard se durcit et il la vit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser. Jedusor y vit une belle occasion de se venger de ces dernières semaines. Il hésita à rompre le contact mental. Devait-il forcer ou entamer un duel verbal ? Son hésitation fut une erreur. Hermione prit les devants et s'empara de son esprit alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins. Immédiatement, il comprit qu'il se trouvait en position d'infériorité. Il renforça ses propres barrières mentales mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne tenta aucune percée. En revanche, il sentit une douleur aiguë lui transpercer le crâne. Une douleur insupportable. Puis la douleur s'estompa alors que Hermione se retirait. Elle n'avait aucun sourire satisfait ou moqueur. Juste une moue écœurée au coin de la bouche.

-Tu es décidément tombé bien bas, Jedusor. Tu me dégoûtes. Ne tentes plus jamais de forcer mon esprit si tu tiens garder le tien intact !

Sur ce, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il était peut être jeune, beau et encore immature, mais c'était un futur assassin. Elle ne devait pas oublier qui elle avait devant elle. Si elle commettait cette erreur, sa mission en serait sérieusement compromise. Non, elle ne devait surtout pas le sous-estimer.

Jedusor tremblait de rage. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré ses barrières mentales, elle s'était accaparée son esprit avec une facilité qui le troublait énormément. Elle n'avait pas forcé le passage. Au lieu de cela, elle avait pris entièrement possession de son esprit et l'avait attaqué directement. Pas méchamment mais juste assez pour l'empêcher de se concentrer. Si elle ne s'était pas arrêté, son esprit lui aurait livré sur un plateau d'argent. C'était une tactique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avant aujourd'hui. Le fait d'en savoir si peu sur sa rivale lui procurait un sentiment de vulnérabilité dont il se serait bien passé. La pensée que cette fille pouvait tout changer, s'empara peu à peu de son esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jedusor se trouvait confronté à un obstacle digne de son nom. Mais au lieu de le supprimer, il devait arriver à s'en servir. Par tous les moyens, il devait la faire plier à sa volonté.

Le lendemain, Hermione semblait avoir complètement oublié l'incident de la veille. Elle salua comme à son habitude Jedusor qui, comme à son habitude, répondit par un regard noir, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuné.  
Ensuite, profitant d'un moment de liberté, elle décida de se faire une petite promenade près du lac. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne croiserait pas la tête du serpent qui lui servait de collègue. L'avoir quotidiennement à ses côtés avait quelque chose de vraiment déprimant. Elle pouffa de rire à cette pensée. S'il l'avait entendu, elle n'osait pas imaginer sa tête.  
La jeune fille s'assit entre les racines d'un saule pleureur qui bordait le lac, et entama la lecture d'un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle s'était bien plongée dans son livre, une voix attira son attention. Décidément, c'était une manie de la déranger lorsqu'elle lisait.

-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà ?

La préfète tourna la tête pour faire face à une paire d'yeux d'un gris glacial et d'une chevelure blonde, qu'elle n'avait encore pas eu le loisir d'apprécier dans le futur. Son interlocuteur ? Phantus Malefoy, un des plus fidèle partisan de Jedusor et, accessoirement, l'heureux grand-père de Drago Malefoy. De quoi vous remonter efficacement le moral. De tous les partisans de Jedusor, il était, avec sa bande, celui qui lui donnait le plus de difficultés. D'ailleurs, il avait été l'un des premiers à essayer de la chasser de Poudlard. Depuis sa défaite flagrante, il ne cessait de la menacer ou de la rabaisser dès qu'il croisait son chemin. Bref, un Malefoy.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voudrais bien voir ta sale petite tête noyée dans la cuvette des toilettes, mais je crois trop en demander, railla-t-il.

-En effet, répondit calmement Hermione.

Malefoy plissa des yeux.

-Tu te crois maligne, hein ?

-Pas plus que n'importe qui.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Granger. Tu vis dangereusement.

-Mon activité favorite, nargua la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas encore vu la véritable personnalité de Tom. C'est un vrai miracle qu'il te laisse tranquille.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment puis demanda brusquement :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Malefoy ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi te pends-tu aux pattes de Jedusor ?

-Je ne me pends pas aux pattes de Tom, je lui obéis parce qu'il est notre roi. Il représente l'avenir. Il deviendra un puissant sorcier et personne, pas même toi Granger, ne pourra y changer quoique ce soit. Il sera celui qui nous débarrassera de ses sang-de-bourbe envahisseurs, entre autre.

-Malefoy, admettons que tu tombes amoureux fou d'une sorcière. Tu l'aimerais tellement que tu pourrais mourir pour elle ou accomplir les actes les plus improbables.

Le Serpentard resta silencieux. Ce scénario était difficilement envisageable.

-Puis, alors que vous êtes mariés, que vous vivez heureux, que vous avez plein d'enfants et que ta vie est rayonnante de bonheur, tu apprends soudainement, que celle que tu as choisi, est en réalité née de parents moldus, que ferais-tu ?

-Jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe, grommela Malefoy avec fermeté.

-Vraiment ? En tant que sorcier tu devrais pourtant savoir que ce monde est rempli d'improbabilités. Un exemple, les moldus sont persuadés que la magie n'existe pas.

-Les moldus sont des imbéciles.

-Si jamais tu tombais amoureux d'une moldue, selon ta logique, tu serais également un imbécile, nota Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais.

-De quoi ? Que tu deviennes un imbécile ? Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

-De tomber amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe ! corrigea Malfoy, agressivement. De plus, l'amour est si futile, si... inintéressant. Qu'est-ce que l'amour à côté du pouvoir ? Rien qu'une poussière éphémère !

Hermione retint une grimace dégoûtée. Jedusor avait très bien posé ses marques. L'étendue de son idéologie l'effarait.

-Admettons. Maintenant je vais te dire autre chose. Au commencement du monde, nous étions tous, approximativement, des singes. Tu le sais ça, au moins ?

Malefoy hocha la tête.

-Puis nous nous sommes développés pour devenir, petit à petit, des hommes capables de penser et de créer. Ensuite, les premiers mages sont apparus. Ils ont été frappé par le destin. Mais à l'origine, il n'y avait pas de magie, il n'y avait pas de sorciers, il n'y avait que des moldus. La conclusion tu veux l'entendre ? Et bien c'est que ton sang est aussi impur que le mien, puisque dans tes veines coule le sang originel, le sang des moldus. Ou alors, si tu veux suivre un autre raisonnement qui te seras plus acceptable, disons que la magie a toujours existé mais que seuls certains ont appris à la maîtriser, ce qui signifierait que tous les moldus sont des sorciers non-reconnus. Sinon pourquoi des nés moldus peuvent utiliser la magie ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la conclusion est la même, nous sommes tous pareils. Seuls notre « éducation », notre personnalité et notre ouverture d'esprit nous différencient.

Malefoy pâlit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque choque mais Hermione le devança.

-Au final, tu es censé détester ceux pour qui et les idées pour lesquelles, tu te bats, puisque tu devrais t'anéantir toi-même. Tu ne trouves pas cette situation cruellement ironique ? Si l'on suivait ta logique, on devrait supprimer tous les hommes de la planète, toi et Jedusor y compris. Personnellement, je trouve cela assez drôle.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

-Dis-moi, quelle serait ta réaction si je te disais, que Jedusor est de sang-mêlé ?

Malefoy blêmit. Cette fille était folle. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter déblatérer des choses aussi stupides.

-Ne dis pas de choses insultantes ! C'est tout bonnement impossible. Tu vas payer pour ton insolence.

Hermione sourit puis éclata sérieusement de rire :

-Tu l'ignorais donc ? Ce que tu es naïf. Cela voudrait dire qu'il vous a tous menti ? Tu dois te sentir trahi, mon pauvre Phantus. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'es pas le seul que Jedusor aura berné si facilement. C'est vrai, pour lui vous n'êtes que des marionnettes, des pions imbéciles, dont le seul intérêt est d'exécuter les ordres qu'il vous donnera. Mais si tu le regardes bien, tu finiras par t'en rendre compte. Cela saute aux yeux.

Encore plus pâle que la mort, Malefoy était paralysé de rage. Hermione cessa de sourire puis soupira :

-Je t'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Fais ce que tu veux de ses informations, je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi juste te dire une dernière chose : ton roi, et futur soit-disant sorcier le plus puissant du monde, est finalement un être bien hypocrite.

La jeune fille ferma son livre et se leva. Elle tapota l'épaule de Malefoy dans un signe compréhensif, puis s'en fut vers le château, le laissant tremblant de tous ses membres, visiblement prêt à se jeter dans le lac. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Fini ! En espérant que vous avez aimé. Je publierais peut-être la suite la semaine prochaine, qui sait ?

See you !

Rin.

* * *

Avant goût :

-Arrête ! s'écria Hermione, voyant les tremblements de son amie.

Jedusor se releva et sourit narquoisement à la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Hermione. Mais ne t'approches pas de mes amis.

Le sourire du serpentard s'élargit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je ne ferai que leur apprendre la vie à tes adorables compagnes !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en fut dans un éclat de rire retentissant qui glaça le sang de la jeune préfète.


	4. Chapter 4 : Querelle

Chapitre 4 : Querelle

La routine eut tôt fait de s'installer. Hermione occupait son temps entre ses cours, ses amies et ses devoirs. Elle se surprit même à trouver du plaisir dans cette nouvelle vie. En revanche, ses rapports avec Jedusor restaient toujours aussi orageux.  
La jeune préfète refusait de céder sa première place, irritant un peu plus chaque jour son homologue masculin. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Malefoy depuis l'épisode du parc et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Elle espérait lui avoir donné matière à réfléchir. Des mangemorts qui commençaient à douter de leur maître indiquait un futur incertain. De quoi lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.  
La vie à Poudlard poursuivait donc inlassablement son cours, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Mais bientôt le château allait de nouveau se perdre dans la spirale de la destinée. Et cet incroyable coup du destin eut lieu la deuxième semaine de novembre.

Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque, se délectant à l'avance du déjeuné qu'elle envisageait d'engloutir dans un futur vraiment très proche. Voilà ce qu'elle récoltait pour avoir étudié toute une matinée sur son devoir de potion. Une faim insupportable lui tiraillait le ventre. Un véritable déchirement douloureux, triste sort réservé à ses pauvres intestins délicats.

-Ah te voilà, toi. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'écria Mélinda, qui venait à sa rencontre.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître du jour au lendemain !

-Les couloirs sont de moins en moins sûrs pour toi.

-Si tu te réfères à la petite histoire impliquant les caniches de Jedusor, il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre.

Mélinda frissonna, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son amie rabaisser le Serpentard. Elle avait toujours une peur bleue du préfet-en-chef. Comme la majorité des Serpentards. Hermione eut un sourire attendri.

-C'est dur d'échapper à ses vieilles habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Hermione, d'un ton compréhensif.

Pour toute réponse, Mélinda haussa les épaules.  
Les deux amies marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Hermione se décidât à prendre la parole en première :

-Dis-moi Mélinda, qu'est-ce que tu penses des moldus ? Ou des sorciers de sang moldus ?

La jolie brune la dévisagea, surprise.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour savoir. Il semblerait que les Serpentards n'aient pas de bonnes opinions sur eux. Tu es de sang mêlé ? demanda innocemment Hermione, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria agressivement Mélinda, outrée. Mon sang est tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur !

-Ne t'énerve pas. Je te posais juste une question. De toute manière, je m'en fiche de la pureté de ton sang.

La jeune fille se calma un peu, mais ses yeux brillèrent de stupeur. Elle fronça les sourcils, choquée par cette soudaine annonce. Aucun Serpentard se fichait de la pureté d'un sang.

-Tu te fiches de la pureté du sang, répéta-t-elle, doucement, cherchant une quelconque erreur dans cette phrase.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

-Oui. Que tu sois moldu, sang mêlé, sang pur ou encore bleu à pois jaune, Mélinda reste Mélinda. Je ne vois pas ce que le sang vient faire là-dedans. Tu ne crois pas qu'une personne devrait être respectée pour elle-même, et non pour son physique ou encore son statut social ?

-Et bien…

-A moins que…tu ne sois devenue mon amie seulement parce que tu étais certaine de mon lien parental avec Dumbledore.

-Non, non ! s'exclama Mélinda. Je…je…

Hermione tenta de ne pas prêter attention à l'étrange douleur qui lui transperça la poitrine. Depuis quand se sentait-elle aussi proche de la Serpentard ? Elle n'avait pas prévu ça à sa liste de choses à faire. Aussi incroyable fût-il, Hermione aimait bien la Serpentard.

-Et si je te disais que j'étais une moldue, que ferais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, contenant la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

La Serpentard sursauta. Cette question la prenait à dépourvu.

-Et bien…je sais que tu n'en es pas une.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Déjà tu es une puissante sorcière. Ensuite, il n'y a pas de moldus à Serpentard.

Hermione la regarda un instant puis éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mélinda, agressivement.

-Pas de moldus à Serpentard ? Je ne te croyais pas si naïve.

-Mais c'est vrai ! s'enflamma Mélinda, vexée. Salazar Serpentard n'accepte que les sangs purs et les sang mêlés dignes de sa maison. Les moldus n'ont pas le droit d'y entrer.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione sourit franchement.

-Le choixpeau ne répartit pas les élèves selon leurs sangs, mais selon leurs choix.

-Leurs choix ?

-Oui. Un élève qui choisit d'aller à Gryffondor ira à Gryffondor. Celui qui veut être à Serdaigle y sera. Un autre qui refuserait d'aller à Poufsouffle, n'y entrera pas. De même, un moldu souhaitant étudier à Serpentard, y étudiera. Si un élève n'a pas de choix défini, le choixpeau choisira pour lui. Mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec la pureté du sang. La majorité des sangs purs sont persuadés d'être supérieurs aux autres, surtout les moldus. C'est en partie pour cela, que les sangs purs sont principalement admis à Serpentard. Ce ne sont pas nos actes ou notre passé qui définit ce que nous sommes mais nos choix. Rien d'autre.

Mélinda la regarda, ébahie. Hermione sourit. Un silence s'installa, puis une voix retentit dans le couloir, et Jedusor sortit de l'ombre, les yeux flamboyant, le visage déformé par un rictus moqueur. Mélinda blêmit aussitôt.

-Beau discours, Granger. Mais as-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

-Ah mon cher collègue, comme vous m'avez manqué, railla Hermione.

-Malgré nos vies communes, vous ne pouvez vous passer de ma présence, très chère. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien sûr, lança Jedusor sur le même ton.

-Vous voilà bien présomptueux.

-Non, juste réaliste.

Les deux préfets-en-chef se toisèrent un moment puis Jedusor se tourna vers Mélinda qui se ratatina sur place sous la force de son regard glacial. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à son imposante présence, elle baissa les yeux et inclina la tête. Jedusor sourit.

-Je vois qu'il reste encore des membres de ma maison qui n'ont pas oublié les bonnes manières, complimenta-t-il dune voix douce.

Se rapprochant dangereusement de la jolie brune, il lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je suis fier de toi. En récompense, la porte de mes appartements te sera toujours ouverte.

-Arrêtes ! s'écria Hermione, devant les tremblements de son amie.

Jedusor se releva et sourit narquoisement à la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

-Aucunement, répondit Hermione avec fermeté. Mais ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de mes amies. Elles se portent beaucoup mieux sans toi.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je ne ferai que leur apprendre la vie à tes adorables amies !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en fut dans un éclat de rire retentissant qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille.

Mélinda, totalement effrayée, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et ne put que compter sur les réflexes de Hermione pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Ça va ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Je survivrai, lâcha Mélinda d'une voix faible.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de pointer sa baguette vers elle et murmurer un sort de soin qu'elle avait appris durant la guerre. Mélinda ne tarda pas à être sur pieds.

-Merci Hermione. Je vais mieux maintenant.

-Je t'en prie.

-C'est…c'était horrible. J'étais complètement captivée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était me jeter sur lui, même si mon cœur, ma raison, le repoussaient, mon corps le réclamait. Cette sensation... Cette présence...

Mélinda frissonna. Hermione hocha la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'attirance physique que Jedusor produisait sur les filles. Elle ne pouvait nier cette attirance, la vivant au quotidien. Toutefois ce n'était que physique. Sa raison lui vouait un dégoût sans faille qui suffisait amplement à lui faire garder ses distances. Mais lorsqu'on était Mélinda Black, c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

-Tu sais, Hermione, peu de filles ont pu lui résister. Je crois qu'en dehors des sang-de-bourbes, ou des Gryffondors, toutes les filles y sont passées.

Hermione grimaça à ses paroles mais Mélinda ne le remarqua pas.

-Il a même été ma première fois. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Les rumeurs qui courent sont vraies. C'est vraiment divin. Mais Jedusor se soucie plus de son propre plaisir.

Il y eut un silence. Mélinda était plongée dans ses pensées et Hermione n'osait pas l'interrompre.

-Sur le moment, tu crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie mais dès que le matin arrive, tu te fais jeter misérablement. La seule chose qu'il te dit, c'est que tu dois être prête à recevoir son appel n'importe quand. A cet instant, tu te sens minable. Tu as l'impression d'être une prostituée de service. Et malgré ton impression d'être souillée, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer lorsqu'il te fait l'amour.

Mélinda éclata en sanglot.

-En trois ans, je suis passée une dizaine de fois dans son lit. Même si c'était fabuleux, au matin, je me voyais rabaissée et humiliée comme une vieille chaussette. En bref, je suis sa catin. Si tu savais comme je me sens sale ! Je suis vraiment minable !

Bouleversée, Hermione ne put que serrer son amie dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'elle put, lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes à l'oreille. Elle restèrent un moment ainsi. Hermione devinait que la jeune Serpentard prenait sur elle depuis longtemps, et, comme tous les Serpentards, avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses véritables émotions. Rien que le fait de lui dévoiler ses secrets et de pleurer dans ses bras signifiait énormément pour elle. Hermione en avait conscience, et se sentait émue de cette marque de confiance que lui portait la Serpentard. Une bouffée de culpabilité la submergea lorsque la pensée qu'elle n'était pas digne de cette confiance, s'imposa dans son esprit. Ne lui mentait-elle pas depuis le début ? Elle préféra chasser cette idée de sa tête. Elle mentait pour la bonne cause. Peut-être lui dirait-elle la vérité un jour.  
Lorsque Mélinda se calma, Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que Jedusor la laisserait tranquille, elle lui donnait sa parole. Mélinda se contenta de la remercier du regard. Toutes les deux rejoignirent alors la grande salle pour aller manger.

A la fin du repas, Hermione, prétextant une affaire urgente, se leva avant les autres et prit la direction de ses appartements. Elle bouillait de rage. Elle avait toujours su que Jedusor ne tenait pas compte des sentiments de ses « camarades ». Ne se rendait-il pas compte que la virginité était un des trésors les plus précieux d'une jeune fille ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'écraser ainsi leur dignité ? C'était un acte ignoble, impardonnable. Décidément, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Jedusor était dénué de sensibilité. Ne savait-il qu'opérer pour le mal ? A force de le côtoyer Hermione commençait à douter de sa mission. Ses actes ne le rendaient que plus méprisable à ses yeux.

-Jedusor ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

Le concerné daigna lever les yeux de son livre. Il affichait une mine impassible, à la limite de l'innocence. Hermione sentit la colère monter d'un cran mais se força à rester calme.

-Tu désires quelque chose, Granger ?

-Ne touche pas à mes amies. Je t'interdis de les regarder, de leur parler ou même de penser à elles.

-Je peux connaître la raison ?

-Parce que tu es un véritable salop. Un être méprisable.

L'insulte macéra dans l'esprit du préfet, attisant les braises de sa colère. Personne n'était en droit de l'insulter. Ses yeux étincelèrent alors que son visage se crispa. Hermione ne prenait pas conscience du danger. Sa rage atteignait son paroxysme, ses pensées tourbillonnaient avec fureur, l'empêchant de raisonner correctement.

-Tu devrais te calmer, Granger. Je ne te laisserai pas continuer à m'insulter sans rien faire, la prévint-il avec un calme inquiétant.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi Jedusor ? Tu joues avec les filles. Tu les traites comme de la merde juste pour assouvir tes envies de mâle complexé ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Non. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux et personne n'a le droit de s'y opposer.

-Tu es pitoyable, Jedusor. Je le pense sincèrement. Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! hurla Hermione.

Une flamme enragée s'embrasa dans le regard de Jedusor. Ses yeux virèrent soudain au rouge sang.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Granger ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Tout ce que je vois c'est un sale type, lâche et méprisable au possible, s'abaissant à faire des actes ignobles tout en s'en foutant complètement !

-Lâche et méprisable ? Moi ? répéta Jedusor, couvrant d'une octave la voix de Hermione.

-Exactement ! Un être infecte et égoïste, dénué de tout scrupule, convaincu que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de sa petite personne. Un être tellement pathétique qui ne trouve pas mieux que de haïr son propre sang ! Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que détester ! L'amour, l'amitié, tu ne connais même pas leurs réelles significations. Tu crois qu'on te respecte ? Et bien tu as tort ! Tu bases tes lois sur la peur. Les gens ne te respecteront jamais car la peur animent leur âme. Cette peur que tu leurs infliges les amènent à t'obéir, mais ils ne te verront jamais en tant qu'humain, tout comme ils ne te traiteront jamais d'égal à égal. Tu n'es pas un homme pour eux, mais un monstre. Au final, tu es loin d'être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! Tu restes et resteras éternellement un raté !

-TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! rugit Jedusor en se précipitant sur elle.

Avant qu'elle ne pût réagir, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, des bras puissants encadrant sa tête, une paire d'yeux rouges ancrée dans son regard chocolat. En cet instant, sa colère retomba d'un coup tandis qu'une vague de peur déferlait à toute vitesse. Elle était allée trop loin. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laissât gagner par la peur. Sinon, elle ne serait plus capable de réfléchir et les choses risqueraient de prendre une tournure encore plus catastrophique.

-Tais-toi Granger, répéta Jedusor, d'une voix caverneuse. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce que tu dis. Tu ne me connais pas. Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ? Je t'ai laissé bien trop de liberté, je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais. Mais c'est fini, tu ne m'amuses plus. Tu vas connaître le même destin que les autres et tu reconnaîtras enfin ta soumission.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce fût, les lèvres de Jedusor s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser violent dans lequel il transmit toute la colère, la rage, qu'elle lui inspirait. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle sentit la langue de Jedusor forcer la barrière intime de sa bouche, tandis que le corps du Serpentard se pressait contre le sien, une de ses mains descendant sans douceur le long de ses hanches, manquant d'arracher ses habits. Le bas de ventre de la jeune fille explosa en une éruption de chaleur bienfaitrice, alors qu'elle sentait son corps trembler sous ses caresses violentes. Néanmoins, au moment où Jedusor comptait arracher sa chemise, Hermione rassembla assez de force pour laisser éclater sa rage, indépendamment de son corps. Sans savoir quand ni comment, Jedusor se retrouva soudainement suspendu par la cheville.  
Hermione, s'avança vers Jedusor et lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Elle le contempla un instant, les yeux remplis de haine, puis, d'un coup, son visage prit une expression fatiguée.

-Tu es immonde, Jedusor, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton las et dégoûté. Un être immonde. Et tu me fais pitié. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais pitié.

Sur ce, elle alla voir la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, laissant un Jedusor hébété, les lèvres encore enflammées par son baiser avec Hermione.

Hermione fit irruption dans le bureau de Dumbledore s'en se donner la peine frapper. Le sorcier la considéra avec surprise. Les yeux flamboyants de haine et de colère, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage tiré par la fatigue elle semblait revenir tout droit du pays des morts.

-Bonjour Hermione.

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas prête à exploser mais, au plus grand étonnement de son professeur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et fondit en larmes. Remis de sa surprise, il la serra contre lui et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Elle pleurait sans retenue, laissant libre cours à son désespoir. Elle pleurait pour Harry, pour Ron. Elle pleurait sa solitude. Elle pleurait sur le futur, sur le sort que Jedusor réservait aux filles du château. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle se laissa aller à ses souvenirs.  
Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus assez de force pour les verser, elle resta encore un moment dans les bras de Dumbledore. Une seule personne partageant son secret, ses douleurs, son vécu suffisait à lui redonner du baume au cœur.

-Excusez-moi professeur, fit Hermione, gênée.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Hermione. Je sais combien les larmes peuvent se révéler plus magiques que n'importe quelle potion. Ne les réprimes jamais, tu te ferais souffrir encore plus.

Hermione hocha la tête. Il avait raison, comme toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Elle était ici pour accomplir une mission, non pour pleurnicher à la première difficulté. Elle devait rester forte. Jedusor ne supportait pas les gens faibles. Au contraire, il en profitait pour les plier à sa volonté, les mettre à sa merci. Hermione se jura intérieurement de ne plus pleurer. Voyant la flamme déterminée qui dansait de nouveau dans ses yeux, Dumbledore sourit.

-Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, Hermione. Tu as déjà atteint sa fierté même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse t'oublier facilement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor esquissa un petit sourire triste.

-Et puis, tu es une Gryffondor. Une Gryffondor chez les Serpentard, voilà de quoi rendre une année intéressante. J'ai ouïe dire que monsieur Malefoy n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment. Je me demande d'où cela peut bien venir.

Cette fois, Hermione sourit franchement. Ainsi elle avait touché juste. Malefoy se posait des questions. Malefoy doutait. Elle avait fait un pas dans sa progression. Il était peut-être minuscule, mais même un détail insignifiant en entraînait un autre et c'était ainsi que les choses évoluaient. Progressivement. Dans ce cas, ce petit pas ranimait les flammes de sa confiance.

-Merci professeur d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

-Tu aurais sans aucun doute trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer, rit-il. Souviens-toi de ça Hermione. Si tu as été choisie, ce n'est pas par hasard. C'est parce que tu portes en toi toute la confiance de ceux qui te sont chers. C'est parce que tu es une entité remplie de leur amour. Tu reçois et tu donnes sans limite. Aux yeux de tous, tu es porteuse d'espoir. Alors, lorsque tu douteras de nouveau, souviens-toi pourquoi c'est toi et pas un autre.

De nouveau Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les refoula mais son cœur s'enflamma sous les paroles de Dumbledore. S'il avait voulu lui remonter le moral, c'était plus que réussi. Maintenant Hermione se sentait prête à affronter les tâches les plus difficiles. Prête à combattre. Son visage s'illumina par un sourire resplendissant.

-Je gagnerai professeur, déclara-t-elle, déterminée.

-Je sais.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ignora complètement Jedusor. Ce dernier lui rendait d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien la pareille. Cependant, le château entier pouvait ressentir la tension qui ne cessait de s'accroître entre les deux préfets et plus d'une fois la maison Serpentard s'était vue retirée des points en raison des disputes qui éclataient entre les différents membres de la maison. Les autres élèves se divertissaient en les contemplant avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Voir les Serpentard se quereller était une chose aussi inhabituelle qu'intéressante.  
Seulement, le destin avait décidé une fois encore de se mêler de leur vie. A cause de leur responsabilité en tant que préfets-en-chefs, les deux rivaux étaient dans l'obligation de « s'adresser la parole ». Et la plus grosse confrontation eut lieu lors d'une réunion pour le bal de Noël, traditionnel à cette époque. Bien que Noël fusse dans un mois, les préparatifs demandaient beaucoup de temps et tout deux furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ah ! Bonjour jeunes gens, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Hermione obéit, choisissant la chaise la plus éloignée de Jedusor, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard.

-Alors si vous êtes ici, c'est pour que je vous parle du bal de Noël, expliqua Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Comme vous le savez, tous les ans Poudlard organise un bal afin de fêter Noël, le vingt-cinq au soir.

-Pourquoi pas le vingt quatre ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Le vingt-quatre est un réveillon que l'on fête en famille. Les élèves peuvent se rendre chez leurs parents, et revenir le vingt cinq pour le bal. Ce jour là, nous établissons le réseau de cheminée, dans une salle prévue à cet effet, afin que les élèves soient libres de revenir s'ils le souhaitent. Le jour des vacances, ils prennent le Poudlard express et reviennent le vingt cinq dans la journée ou en fin d'après-midi. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le ferait.

-Bien, chaque année ce sont les préfets-en-chefs qui se chargent du thème, de la décoration, de la musique, des plats et autres petits détails de ce genre. Je sais que vos rapports ne sont pas des plus amicaux mais je compte sur vous pour nous faire vivre une fête de Noël inoubliable.

Hermione retint une grimace et jeta un coup d'œil à Jedusor. Il fixait obstinément Dumbledore, refusant de regarder dans sa direction. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le professeur de métamorphose.

-Tom, Hermione étant une nouvelle venue dans notre école, je compte sur vous pour l'aider à poser correctement ses marques. La préparation du bal requiert une grande concentration ainsi qu'une alliance entre les deux préfets afin de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté. J'espère avoir été clair avec vous.

-Très clair monsieur, répondit fermement Jedusor.

Le professeur hocha la tête puis leur fit signe de partir. Toujours sans un regard, les deux préfets-en-chef s'exécutèrent. Une fois dehors, Hermione hésita entre partir et l'ignorer, ou lui parler. Le Serpentard, plus rapide, choisit la deuxième option.

-Écoutes Granger, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer ma vie alors on fait ça vite et bien, puis on retourne à nos occupations respectives.

-Exactement ce que j'allais proposer, Jedusor. Il semblerait que nous sommes enfin parvenu à un accord.

Le préfet la toisa un moment du regard puis hocha la tête.

-Je te propose une trêve le temps de faire cette préparation, proposa calmement Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de traiter avec mes rivaux, déclara Jedusor d'une voix sèche.

-Écoutes Jedusor, c'est toi qui vient juste de m'annoncer que tu ne veux pas y passer ta vie. Alors je te suggère d'y mettre un peu plus du tien et de cesser de faire ton enfant égoïste et pourri gâté pour faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité en mettant ta sale fierté de Serpentard coincé de côté, déballa Hermione que commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait guère le ton que prenait Hermione avec lui. Elle ne semblait toujours pas le comprendre, ou alors elle s'en fichait, ce qui était le cas le plus vraisemblable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir répété. Mais cette fille était visiblement décidée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Selon mon éducation, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleur façon de s'attirer les services de gens, releva Jedusor, un sourire mauvais au visage.

-Je t'en prie Jedusor, soupira Hermione, ennuyée. Ne me fais pas croire que tu es calé en politesse, ce serait insulter Merlin.

-Attention Granger ou…

-Ou quoi ? Ou tu vas de nouveau te retrouver suspendu dans le vide la tête en bas ? Moi qui croyais que c'était le meilleur moyen de te remettre les idées en place. J'ai dû me tromper.

-De quel droit me parles-tu de cette façon ?

-Parce qu'il y a des lois qui établissent la façon dont on s'adresse à ta royale personne maintenant ? ricana Hermione.

-Il y en a toujours eu, mais tu sembles la seule à ne pas en avoir conscience.

-Ou alors je trouve ça juste débile et je préfère passer outre. Libre à toi de choisir l'explication que tu préfères.

-Tu comptes continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu y participeras, répondit Hermione, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu as l'air d'une véritable gamine.

-Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux peut être ?

Jedusor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, se ravisant, il eut un petit sourire en coin. Pas uns de ces horribles et horripilants sourires qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Non, un vrai sourire. Un sourire franc. Légèrement amusé ou, au moins, teinté d'un respect caché. Hermione en resta soufflée.

-Je crois que je vais accepter ton idée.

Un point pour lui. De toute évidence, sa réponse la prenait au dépourvu. Pour une fois qu'il la devançait.  
Effectivement, Hermione ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Était-elle finalement parvenue à quelque chose ? Un début de quelque chose ? Peut-être. Cela semblait trop beau, et surtout trop tôt, pour être vrai. Le futur se révélait de plus en plus instable. Peut-être avait-il même commencé à changer ? C'était tout à fait plausible. Qui sait ?


End file.
